


Nativities, Wings and Star Wars

by Edom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds costumes for everybody for a case. That might not have been Sam's brightest idea, but Dean is glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nativities, Wings and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phaelsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaelsafe/gifts).



In retrospect, letting Gabriel be in charge of the wardrobe for this job might not have been the best idea Sam ever had; and with some of the ideas he’s had over the years, that’s saying a lot.

His only defense was that he had been persuaded by a pair of golden eyes looking more like they belonged on a puppy than an extremely powerful and all too mischievous archangel.

They were here to fight a really fucked up demon who attacks a nativity play once a year. It stymied all of them, made absolutely no sense at all, why would a demon do that, and why the hell only one play a year, it’s not like nativity scenes were hard to find in December.

The reason Gabriel thought he should get the costumes is because he was there when it actually happened, or at least that’s the reason he gave to Sam and the hunter saw no reason to doubt him, another miscalculation on his part.

Gabriel showed up at their motel room with a duffel bag and started pulling out clothes. First he gave Dean his and he went to the bathroom to change, not really keen on taking of his clothes in front of the trickster, his brother or his angel.

When he came out he looked exactly like a herder from the time of Christ’s birth, except his lack of beard but Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean had a full beard and longer hair. He grumbled but knew it was necessary in order to look the part.

Next it was Sam’s turn and he got the same makeover when he came out in similar clothes to Dean and then Gabriel hurried to the bathroom over Dean’s objections that he could go last since he was the one who got the outfits. When he came out he already had the facial hair to go with the clothes and he pulled out a white bundle from the bag and gave it to Castiel.

Dean turned to Gabriel and narrowed his eyes.

“Who is Cas going to be, Joseph?”

“Nope, I actually have a couple of friends to take those roles, and don’t you get your knickers in a twist, they can take care of themselves and no, they are not going to end up being as bad as the demon.”

He gave Dean a pointed look, but Dean just shrugged.

“We can never be too sure with you and the friends you keep.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him.

“Then who is Cas going to be, all the parts are taken if we are the three wise men and your friends are Mary and Joseph?”

Just then the bathroom door opened and Cas came out.

Dean lost all control of his jaw which dropped making him look completely shocked; which wasn’t far from how he felt either.

Cas was wearing loose, white linen pants and shirt, Dean could just glimpse a little skin through the see-through material. The shirt had large fluffy wings attached to the back and the white feathers swayed gently in the wind from the air-conditioning unit.

He looked stunning and Dean felt a tightening in his groin that shocked him enough to snap his jaw shut and made him look away from the angel that now looked like the human perceptive of an angel.

Dean had known for a while that he was attracted to Cas, it wasn’t even the first time he had found himself wondering what it would be like to be with a man, but usually he could convince himself that it didn’t really make him gay, or bi, really, and completely normal for a heterosexual man to be curious. 

This time he couldn’t fool himself since the feeling didn’t go away after he found a busty woman to sleep with to take the edge off his needs. In fact he usually just felt empty after sleeping with some random chick after he had met Cas and it was starting to piss him off.

The fact that he had started to really like Cas and felt strangely protective of him didn’t help in the least. Dean’s biggest problem was not that Cas was in a man, but that he wasn’t, not really, he was an angel currently wearing a man and he had no intention of going back to hell so there was no way he was ever going to do anything about his attraction. He was sure that just his lusting after an angel of the Lord was bad, but as long as he didn’t act on it he hoped he was safe.

He snapped out of his reverie in time to hear Sam tell Cas that he looked good, just like humans would think an angel looked and for Cas to do that little head tilt that Dean most definitely didn’t think was cute or anything.

Cas turns to Dean.

“What do you think, Dean, do I look alright?”

“Yeah, Cas, like Sam said, you look good, just like an angel.”

Dean winks, trying to appear as normal as possible. He really doesn’t want either of the other occupants of the room getting a clue. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands loudly.

“OK, lets’ get this show on the road; we have to be there soon.”

The rest of them nodded and if Gabriel had a knowing glint in his eyes Dean was studiously ignoring him just on principle.

It turned out that the demon had actually been at the original nativity too, he was one of the king’s men who had wanted more power and therefore made a deal for a fast track in the king’s army. He had been killed before his allotted time and hadn’t had the time to get to the rank he wanted and he blamed everybody involved in the birth and celebration of Jesus’ birth since he was killed because he wasn’t looking where he was walking but was looking at the star in the sky and he fell off a cliff side. He didn’t really see Dean’s point that it wasn’t really anybody’s fault that he was a klutz.

He charged at Dean but a very pissed off looking Cas reached him first and put a hand to his forehead and burned him out of existence. He then turned to Dean with the same look on his face which made Dean take an involuntary step back.

“Do you have to provoke every creature you come up against?”

The sheer force of Cas’ anger surprised Dean silent, something very few people had ever seen before. It took a while but eventually he recovered from the shock enough to put his hands up in a placating manner.

“Cas, what the hell, dude?”

The angel didn’t answer, just scowled at Dean and stalked over to the car and got in without opening the door. His body language was screaming his displeasure and Dean slumped, looking like someone just kicked his puppy.

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and Sam arched his eyebrows in question and Gabriel mouthed later before joining Cas in the car.

When they got back to the motel Gabriel held Sam back when Cas made his way to the motel room pointedly not looking at anybody. Dean followed him with slumped shoulders.

“Hey guys, Sam and I’ll go for some dinner.”

Before either of the others could say anything he snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared. Cas hardly reacted and just proceeded into the room where he wheeled on Dean as soon as the hunter had closed the door behind him.

“Why do you insist on treating your life like it’s not worth anything?”

“Cas, that’s not what I’m doing, this is who I am, I’m not going to change just ‘cause you don’t like it.”

Dean was getting angry and it was showing through in his voice.

“Do you have any idea how much it frightens me that you are so cavalier about your own life, but at the same time puts such a high value on everybody else’s?”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love you, Dean, and the thought of losing you is not acceptable to me.”

Dean had completely shut down when Cas had said that he loved him. He just couldn’t comprehend that what he had heard was what he thought it was. That just couldn’t be true. He looked at the angel and saw the truth in his eyes, even if they were blazing with anger there were something else there, something Dean had seen before but never dared name, not until now that is.

“But, why, after all that I have done, all that I became in…”

He still had a hard time talking about hell, but he didn’t have to, Cas knew what he meant.

“I have told you a thousand times, you have been forgiven for that.”

While he said that Cas had moved closer and he was now way into Dean’s personal space. He lifted his hand and put it on the hunter’s cheek and Dean couldn’t help but lean into the touch a little. He opened his eyes, realizing that he had closed them when Cas had touched him.

He looked at the angel and relaxed when he saw the acceptance in his eyes; he had never felt such unconditional love from anybody before. He leaned a little forward and pressed his lips very softly to Cas’ and watched the angel’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You look awesome with wings, Cas, are your real ones anything like them?”

Cas tilted his head in surprise at the very sudden change in topic; it was something completely different after all. Dean couldn’t explain it himself; he just knew that he really wanted to know what Cas’ wings looked like and this seemed like the right time to ask.

“No, my wings are not white; they are made of light and are reminiscent of a rainbow in color.”

Cas answered even if he still had the puzzled look on his face as if he didn’t understand why Dean would ask him that. Dean’s eyes widened and then he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped of the smirk that settled over his face.

“A rainbow, really Cas, that’s oddly appropriate for the situation.”

Cas tilted his head again.

“I do not understand.”

Dean felt his face split in a grin and leaned in to kiss Cas again.

“I know, but that’s ok, Cas.”

When he pulled back Cas still had that confused look on his face, but this time it was tinged with anger and disappointment so Dean decided that he better explain himself.

“You remember when we saw that rainbow flag and you told me that you knew all the flags in the world but you didn’t know that one?”

“Yes, and you wouldn’t tell me what country it was.”

“It’s not a country; it’s called the pride flag, and it’s the gay and lesbian flag.”

Dean tried really hard not to find Cas’ head tilt adorable, he really did, but it didn’t work.

“Gay and lesbian?”

“Male and female homosexuals, respectively.”

“But homosexuality exists in every country, why do they need their own flag?”

Dean took a deep breath and sat down to explain it to the angel.

“A lot of people are what is called homophobic, but in this case it’s not really a phobia, more a hatred. they think that homosexuals have chosen to be that way and that they are an abomination to God.”

He held up his hand to forestall the protest he could see forming on Cas’ face.

“I know, but it’s in the bible and they choose to believe that even if they overlook some other things. All the colors of the flag mean something, and no, I don’t know what but we can look it up if you want to know.”

Cas nodded and then he tilted his head again.

“And why would you think it was appropriate that my wings resemble a rainbow?”

“Because we are both men, and with the way we were kissing just now most people would assume that we were gay.”

Cas nodded in understanding and then leaned in to kiss Dean again.

“I don’t have a gender in my true form, and a soul doesn’t either and that is what I see when I look at you. If you don’t care what other people think, I certainly don’t.”

Dean smiled and kissed the angel back.

“Can I see your wings Cas, please?”

“I can’t show my wings in their true form, you know that, it will burn out your eyes.”

Dean’s face fell and Castiel hurried on.

“But I can show you an approximation, something that you would be able to perceive that will look almost like my real wings.”

Dean’s face lit up in a bright smile and Castiel felt that he had made the right choice.

“WE have to pull the curtains and you have to close your eyes until I tell you it’s safe, do you understand?”

Dean nodded while he went to the window to make sure the curtains were pulled tight before he turned back towards Cas and closed his eyes. He felt warmth and could see light even through his closed lids and then it was gone and Cas told him to open his eyes.

The sight before him made him drop his jaw and open his eyes wide in complete astonishment. What Cas had said was true, his wings was rainbow colored but they were not solid colors like the pride flag, but actually looked like a rainbow, almost see through, only not really.

“They are nothing special; some of the other angels have truly magnificent wings, especially the archangels. They also have 9 pairs while I only have the one.”

“Are you kidding me, Cas? Your wings are awesome.”

Dean reached his hand out as if to touch but then stopped a couple of inches before making contact. He started to lower his hand when Cas spoke.

“You may touch them if you want to.”

He was blushing a little and Dean had an idea that touching an angels wings might be very personal. He slowly reached out and touched one of the wings very carefully, not knowing how sensitive they were.

They were indescribably soft, softer than any animal fur or fabric he had every touched and they gave a light buzz in his fingers, but not uncomfortably so, the exact opposite in fact it was incredible.

Cas startled at the contact, but then he gave of a little involuntary moan that made Dean move closer and grab on a little more which made the angel moan a little deeper.

Dean couldn’t resist any longer and surged forward to kiss those soft lips and bury both his hands in the soft feathers.

Just then they heard Gabriel and Sam argue outside the door and they jumped apart and Cas hid his wings on the plane where they usually where while in his human form.

“We are finishing this another time.”

Dean promised him just as the door opened and the two still arguing stepped through.

“Dean, tell Gabriel that Star Trek is far superior to Star wars.”

Dean looked at his brother in dismay.

“How are we even related, of course Star Trek is not better than Star Wars, Star Wars rule.”

Gabriel gave Sam a triumphant smile while Dean promised Cas that he would introduce him to Star Wars at some point. The angel smiled, knowing that Dean always kept his promises.


End file.
